creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PsyBox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anybodythere.com - Paranormal Forum page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 09:06, November 21, 2011 I only had about 25 minutes to write that, if you want to change it in any way please feel free to. MrPengy 19:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting the paragraphs in "The Glass," much appreciated :) TheLimo64 19:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thx for The Changes, You made my pasta cleaner, and i aprreciate a lot sorry, there is some confusion on the state of my pasta, i would aprecciate if you could take time to do the cleaning again , if only to have a model to work on , thx anyway Thanks Thanks for adding Johnny's pasta to the Article Listing. I appreciate it. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 18:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... Hi there! First, I want to thank you for reading my Pastas, I wasn't expecting anyone to read them actually. Second, I'll try to make a Pasta that doesn't include Hetalia, soon. If I have the time, that is. But thank you for the suggestion! I'm new at this, so well... I welcome suggestions! Thanks again! : ) Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! 14:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Some of the edits you made were correct but some of those were on purpose Thanks for adding my new story to the article listing bro! I forgot I guess :P If you ever existed at one time, click here! 18:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) No Worries I should have put it at the top actually...But anyway thankss for reading More added I've added more to the story, I would like to know what you think I joined 25 minutes ago... I don't even know how to do it. Thank you, friend. Oh btw that was a true story. I still have the computer. I see where you edited my posts Thank you for taking the time to fix them :) No Problem, and Thanks! Hey, I wasn't aware you had them manually to the index, is there any other places I should add it too? and thanks for reading the story by the way, I personally thought I got lost when it came to voicing the man behind the microphone, he was initially supposed to be more light-hearted, but as I was finishing the middle section I decided he should be more of a personification of god. and thanks again for updating the Article Listing. Summanus 13:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Operation Phoenix Thanks for the revisions you made, sorry my spelling's so terrible -_- I try to get as many as I can though Article Listing Do not update the Article Listing for someone else. Update only it after 30 minutes of the page creation. What's the point of the rule if someone else updates the Article Listing. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 22:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, if users don't update the Article Listings themselves, they get a one-day block whether or not someone else has updated it for them. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 22:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You may update it 30 minutes after page creation. Also, the Article Listing has many articles jumbled around and out of alphabeticle order, so if you could put those back in order, I would very much appreciate it. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 13:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) There is absolutely no rule that restricts updating the AL for someone else. Cheese Lord (talk) 15:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's absolutely fine to do so. Cheese Lord (talk) 14:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No, they wouldn't. Cheese Lord (talk) 18:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC)